


Things That Fit

by mmmdraco



Series: Sharing Is Caring [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya holds grudges until there isn't a reason to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Fit

Waya rushed into the main floor Ki-in bathroom with his hands already unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. There was nothing quite like drinking a large mug of coffee and then taking the train to work and it having to stop for a while for some unknown reason, and then there being a line at the station bathroom... He was certain now as he stood in front of the urinal that if the Ki-in had been a meter further away, he would have needed to go in one of the potted plants. As Waya leaned against the wall with one arm and groaned with relief, he finally noticed that he wasn't alone in the bathroom. He frowned as he looked up to see Yashiro Kiyoharu looking over toward him. Only, no, he was looking toward... Waya grinned and pushed his fly a little further out of the way. If the guy was going to look, might as well let him see. But Yashiro's eyes widened and he looked away.

Shaking out the last few drops, Waya started to zip up but let his eyes wander down to see what Yashiro had going on that made him want to size up Waya. Ever since the first Hokuto Cup competition, Waya had held a little grudge against the other player for being so damn good. But as Waya's eyes caught sight of Yashiro's cock, all hints of a grudge flew right out the window because he was in complete and total lust.

He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It wasn't terribly long (maybe a centimeter or two shorter than Isumi?), but it had _girth_. Waya was pretty sure that it was the same distance around as Waya's own wrist and the thought was already making him hard. Licking his lips, Waya watched as Yashiro tucked himself away carefully and zipped up, then ripped his eyes back upward as he heard a tentative voice say, "Yeah, I know. I'm a freak."

Waya shook his head. "No. You're just gifted."

Yashiro rolled his eyes and walked toward the sink. "Yeah. So gifted I'm destined to never actually have sex. What a gift."

Glancing at the bathroom door, Waya walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands in the sink next to the one Yashiro was using. "Um, is it that girls are afraid of it?"

Yashiro blushed. "I, uh, don't know. I kind of lean more toward guys."

Waya let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good."

"What?"

"I wasn't eyeing you up because I thought you were a freak. I was looking because I liked what I saw. If you're willing, we can give it a shot." Waya shut off the water and shook his hands gently before grabbing a hand towel from his pocket and beginning to dry off.

Yashiro held his hands under the water for a very long time; enough that Waya laughed and shut the water off for him and handed him the spare hand towel he kept in his inside jacket pocket. "It gets bigger," Yashiro said suddenly and his face looked braced for rejection.

"Good," Waya said as he began to pat Yashiro's hands dry for him. "I've got a game here in a few minutes, but after that I'm free if you want to show me how big it gets. And I can show you that what you've got really _is_ a gift."

Yashiro nodded and gripped Waya's hand suddenly through the hand towel. "I'm Yashiro Kiyoharu, by the way.'

"Waya Yoshitaka. We actually met a few years ago at the first Hokuto Cup trials." Waya took his towel back and folded it carefully before putting it back in his pocket.

"Oh! No wonder you looked familiar. I remembered you being taller." Yashiro bowed his head slightly and Waya enjoyed the look of his broad shoulders stretching the seams of his suit jacket.

"Yeah, well, I think I stayed the same height and you just grew," Waya said with a laugh. "Are you here for a game or something? The jacket kind of gives it away that you're doing something more than casual play."

"I'm, um, trying to transfer. I'm going to Waseda for law school starting next semester."

Waya smiled. "Impressive. Well, I can't see why they wouldn't allow it. By all accounts, you're a great go player. Even Shindou says so and he doesn't give compliments lightly. Maybe we can have a game later on, too."

Somehow, Waya thought that Yashiro's eyes lit up about that even more than about the sex he would be having. Yup. He was definitely a go player at heart.

His game that day was against Isumi and they were tucked away in the corner of the oteai play room. Waya felt more confident than ever heading into the game and while he was happy to exchange pleasantries with Isumi up through nigiri, his fighting spirit took over from there and he played one of the best games of his young life. As Isumi resigned, Waya's face lit up.

Isumi smiled half-heartedly as he began putting away his stones. "You don't normally beat me that solidly."

Waya laughed. "Well, I'm excited. I've got something to do."

"Oh?" Isumi stood up. "Some _thing_ or some _one_?"

Biting his lip, Waya whispered, "Some _one_." Waya wrapped his fingers around his wrist and raised his eyebrows at Isumi whose eyes widened. "It should be fun."

Isumi laughed softly. "I wish you the best of luck. Feel free to call me tonight if things don't work out. Seiji is out of town."

"I didn't think there were any title matches this week," Waya said as he put on the jacket he'd shrugged off during the game.

"There aren't," Isumi said with a smile. "He went to visit his mother."

Waya laughed loudly and turned his head to smother the sound against his sleeve, catching a glimpse of platinum blond hair through the doorway in the process. "Oh, there's my someone now." He waved to Yashiro who bowed his head in response. "Don't expect a call. I intend to be very tired."

Isumi glanced over at Yashiro. "You'll have to tell me at some point how that happened."

"We'll see," Waya said as he headed off. He met up with Yashiro by the elevators and hit the call button. "Okay, so, do you want to come home with me?"

Yashiro licked his bottom lip. "Whatever sounds good to you."

"My place it is. I just moved in to a new apartment and I haven't had a chance to show it off to anyone yet." Waya led the way onto the elevator as the doors opened. Within minutes, they were on the packed train crowded close to the door. Yashiro had to hunch his shoulders just a little to avoid hitting his head against the slope of the ceiling and Waya was pushed back almost against him. 

Glancing around, Waya waited for the slight jostle of the train that he had gotten used to and used the moment to "accidentally" fall back against Yashiro. The small space he'd left open was immediately intruded upon, leaving Waya no choice but to continue to stand extremely close to the taller man who had no choice but to lean in toward him. Waya braced an arm against a pole and arched his back to grind his ass against Yashiro's cock. He could hear Yashiro whimper near his ear and responded with another press against that lovely big dick.

Yashiro's hand came to his hip and stilled him and the other man whispered in his ear, "Don't get me too hard yet unless you live _at_ the station."

Waya frowned, but nodded. He pulled himself just slightly forward and silently counted the seconds until the train finally pulled to a stop at his station. "Okay, let's do this," he said as he pulled Yashiro through the door at a fast clip. "Follow me!" 

Yashiro kept pace with Waya as he led them through the streets of Tokyo and was right on his heels as Waya came to a stop at his front door, pressing both hands against it as he caught his breath a little. "That was fun," he said as he unlocked the door and let Yashiro in.

"Mmm, yes," Yashiro said as he took off his shoes and looked around for a second pair of slippers. 

Waya laughed. "Um, I need to get another pair. But socks are fine in my place if you don't mind. Or bare feet. I don't have tatami, so it's not such a big deal."

Yashiro kept his socks on and casually stepped up from the entryway and looked away from Waya. "Okay, so, I've bottomed a few times before, but that's the extent of my experience."

"I've probably got enough experience for both of us. But I do want you to know before you start questioning whether this is just sex or something more, that right now? This is just sex. But if you stick around for go and take me out to dinner, I'll be happy to consider other proposals."

With a laugh, Yashiro undid the one button on his jacket keeping it held together and slid it off of his shoulders and set it on a chair. "I guess we'll see how the sex is, then?"

Waya nodded and took off his own jacket. "Well, I've never bedded a blushing virgin before, but this does seem promising. My last boyfriend was a construction worker, so not exactly the reliable type."

"Construction worker? Is that your type?"

Shaking his head, Waya stepped close to Yashiro and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and gently slid a hand inside to stroke one finger along his cock. " _This_ is my type. I'm what's known as a size queen. The bigger, the better."

Yashiro's eyes widened. "So, you can definitely..."

Waya nodded. "It might take a little work, but I've had bigger things inside me."

"...Things?"

With a chuckle, Waya held up a fist. "Yeah."

"You don't mean-?"

"Yeah, I do." Waya continued to stroke Yashiro's cock lightly with his fingers. His words kept making the other man's cock twitch, so he kept going. "Just a few weeks ago, I had two cocks up my ass at once. It was wonderful."

Yashiro was starting to pant and Waya withdrew his hand and enjoyed the moan that followed. "Hey!"

Waya shook his head. "Get undressed." Leading the way, Waya took off his tie and shirt and pants and waited a moment for Yashiro to catch up before he pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them enough that he could kick them to the side. He watched closely as Yashiro took a deep breath and finally gave Waya a full view of that glorious cock jutting out from his body, thick and red and already wet at the tip. "Let's go to my room," Waya said huskily and gestured down the hallway.

With the door to his bedroom thrown open wide, Waya ventured to his bedside table and retrieved a bottle of his favorite lubricant. As Yashiro entered the room, Waya tossed it on the bed and grinned. "Have a seat."

As Yashiro turned to sit down, Waya caught sight of two things that further made his mouth water. On one ass cheek, Yashiro had the kanji for "surround" and "go" tattooed small in black ink. The other was going to take a little further exploration. Dropping to his knees in front of Yashiro, Waya grabbed the other man's balls gently and pulled them upward and sighed as he saw the silver ring piercing the bottom of his sac. "That's beautiful," he said and leaned forward to pull it gently between his teeth and work it up and down carefully.

Yashiro gasped and brought his hands up to dig his fingers into Waya's shoulders. "That feels amazing," Yashiro said. "I didn't know anything could feel like that."

"Why here?" Waya asked as he ran his fingers along Yashiro's thigh.

"Wanted a piercing, but didn't want it where my parents could see it and yell at me for it." Waya nodded his understanding.

Waya knew that Yashiro's cock was _not_ going to fit in his mouth, but he wasn't going to leave him with unexplored territory. He took several minutes to map out first balls and then shaft with his mouth until Yashiro was groaning with need and Waya was growing impatient. He stood up again and grabbed the lubricant and drizzled it on his right hand and slicked Yashiro's cock with it and rubbed his pre-come to further coat the large glans. He brought his fingers back to his entrance and just barely slid them along it.

With a push, Yashiro was laying on his back on the bed with his socked feet still flat on the floor. Waya moved over him until he felt thick pulsing heat pressing against him and concentrated on relaxing and slowly easing himself down and pushing against the resistance. It wasn't the same soul-rending feeling of when he pushed his boundaries closer and closer to the limit, but he still felt filled and that was amazing.

Bottoming out, Waya reached down behind himself and felt where the tight ring of his ass clutched at Yashiro's throbbing cock. He quested his fingers further down below Yashiro's balls and gave that little ring a tug again and Yashiro bucked beneath him which drew a gasp from Waya. "Oh, shit! Did I hurt you?"

Waya shook his head. "No, no. Quite the opposite. This feels amazing. And, see? I can totally take all of you."

Yashiro looked at where they were joined together and nodded. "It's amazing."

"Oh, yeah. And it's about to get even _more_ amazing." Waya began to move. His neck tilted back as he eased himself up and down along Yashiro's cock until he felt like he was suspended from the ceiling by a spring that kept him going even as his lust overwhelmed him. When Yashiro finally gripped Waya's hips and started making every thrust hard against his prostate, Waya panted and clutched at Yashiro's waist until he felt Yashiro's balls pull up tight beneath him. Waya came hard just moments afterward, his seed spilling in thick lines across Yashiro's stomach as he rocked himself back and forth just a bit more.

With a laugh, Waya eased himself off of the other man carefully. "Let me get a towel for you," he said before Yashiro could try to move. 

Yashiro nodded and lifted his arms to lay them out at his sides. "I can't believe that just happened."

Waya grabbed two hand towels from his bathroom and threw one at Yashiro. "Believe it. And believe that if you want it to happen again later on, I'm game."

"Game..." Yashiro started to wipe himself off. "Oh! I meant to ask how your game went earlier."

"Really good. I won by resignation to one of my best friends who usually beats me."

"So, lots of good things happened today?"

Waya sighed. "That depends. Are you taking me to dinner?"

Yashiro chuckled. "I'd love to."

"Me too," Waya said as he used his towel to wipe one last stray strand of come from Yashiro's stomach. "And we'll play after dinner. Good sex builds up an appetite. Want to do sushi?"

"I love sushi."

"This is beginning to seem like fate, you know," Waya said as he straightened the covers. "When are you actually moving to Tokyo?"

"In two months. But I'll be here a lot until then since I'll have a few games to play and I'll need to find an apartment."

Waya bit his lip. "Well, hold off on that for just a bit. It doesn't take that long to find a place in Tokyo. Let's see just how compatible we are outside of the bedroom. If it all works out, well, I _did_ just move into a bigger place."

Yashiro laughed. "So you just like all big things, then?"

"No! Just the ones that feel better that way."


End file.
